


Journy of Light

by Darkness_of_the_Shadow



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: DEFINITLY a work in progress, Message me with ideas, My own story - Freeform, Not A Fanfiction, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 09:04:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8243828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkness_of_the_Shadow/pseuds/Darkness_of_the_Shadow
Summary: Ok, so this is a story from a project that I had to do for my web development class that I took last year. It is still VERY much in progress...
This is a story about a young lady and revenge...





	

**Author's Note:**

> So, I am just posting this to try to get ideas going, and to hopefully get this finished at some point... I HATE leaving stories unfinished, and I lost about 4.5 chapters of this story due to an electronic problem... Lossing just about everything as I did not have a backup.
> 
> If anyone, and I DO mean ANYONE, has any sort of idea of how or where I should take this story, PLEASE leave a comment...
> 
> Also, if you leave an idea and I use it, I will find a way to pay tribute to your help... And without further adu...

It was a terrible night full of blood-shed and nightmares. The entire village of Theon was slaughtered by the ones who had sworn to protect them, the tribe of dwarves called the Nana'Pe. After  the Nana'Pe left the destroyed village, only one heart still  beat... a young child barely a year old. A few days after the massacre, a spirit dragon traveled to Theon to see if there were any souls trapped to this plain of existence. This spirit dragons name is Tsruei, alpha of his breed of dragon. Sorting through the rubble, Tsruei felt a beating heart and followed it to the source. Startled to find a young child had survived the massacre when even the strongest human was unable to escape the certain death that came when the Nana'Pe attacked. Deciding to take the child in, Tsruei looked at the child and thought; 'I wonder what her name is... for now I shall call her Drskttyr.' and with that thought, Tsruei scooped Drskttyr up and gently nestled the child in a nest he created with his tail

Reaching the 'den', Tsruei was greeted by his sister, Kejicy, and the other children that they took in. All the children were orphans from the wars that are being fought in countries around the world, so Drskttyr would fit in just fine. Smiling down at the energetic children, Tsruei introduced them to the newest addition of their family.The eldest, Ixxiit, snatched Drskttyr from Tsruei's tail and begain to coo at her.As Ixxiit coo-ed at her, she slowly opened her eyes revealing two very differnt eye colors. The left eye is a blood red and her right eye is the brightest blue that seems to be able to peer into the darkest depths of ones soul or mind. On the top of her head was a little tuft of red hair.

It has been 20 years since Tsruei brought home Drskttyr. She had grown into a beautiful young woman with unmeasured intelligence, able to quickly master every topic the instructors have skills in... from healing to hand-to-hand combat, and 3 languages other than Dragonese. As she grew over the past 20 years her body began to shape itself into a lithe and agile frame. Drskttyr's hair has kept its red color, with strands of black mixed in.


End file.
